


Chance To Change Fate

by alexxjames



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asshole Thorin, Bilbo Is Awesome, Bilbo and Elrond are friends, Dwalin Is A Softie, Fili and Kili are awesome, Fix-It, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Thorin in an asshole but he will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes his friend of 80 years exactly had some explaining to do... maybe to start with Elrond could explain why the hell he was in his old home in the shire and why the hell he looked 40 instead of 120!</p><p>Bilbo is sent back in time to before Gandalf even stood at his gate, with the chance to redo the biggest regret of his life, to change the past and his future with a little help from an old friend will he be able to change the company's fate or will the odds be too great?</p><p>(ok the summary sounds crappy but please give it a chance please?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my getting back on the horse story I've had writers block for way too long so i will try to update this weekly and see if with you encouragement (i hope) i will be able to get back to doing what i love so yeah this is my attempt at a hobbit fix it and im sorry this chapter is short they will get longer  
> Oh and u don't have a beta reader so the mistakes are mine... 
> 
> hope you enjoy it and without farther adieu  
> the story...

The first thing Bilbo Baggins remembered when he woke up was what an asshole Elrond had been when last they spoke, with his talk of regrets and mistakes. Then there was that god awful tea that tastes like tree root, old Toby and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. Yes his friend of 80 years exactly had some explaining to do... maybe to start with Elrond could explain why the hell he was in his old home in the shire and why the hell he looked 40 instead of 120!

 

For the next three days he was in a constant state of paranoia, disorientation and soul gripping worry that consisted of him curled up in a ball in his pantry and checking then rechecking his calendar, according to the calendar it was two weeks before Gandelf was supposed to show up and invite him along on the adventure.

Snapping out of his daze he began to panic, he only had two weeks to cook all the food they would need and prepare! He ran out of the smail and down the hill towards the market ordering enough food to feed a hobbit army! The butcher was shocked into a stuper asking him if he was sure he would need all the food he only reply was to throw 60 gold pieces at him and tell him to deliver it all the next day.

After twelve days of nonstop cooking and a day packing Bilbo was finally ready to face his old friend and start the best and worst adventure of his life, he sat in his front garden at exactly 10:20am which was just about the time hobbits finish second breakfast and sat back with a pipe and old toby to watch the world go by safely from their homes. He puffed out a smoke ring and closed his eyes; it had been a long, long while since he’d just sat there and smoked his pipe.

He looked up to the sound of boots approaching and smiled it was time to put his plan into action. “Good morning!” Bilbo said smiling up at the supposedly unknown man. Gandalf looked down at him from under his hat “What do you mean?” he said and Bilbo stifled a laugh, this was far more amusing the second time round, that he could say.

“Do you wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or perhaps that you feel good on this particular this morning; or that is a morning to be good on?” Gandalf continued. “All of them at once I suppose,” Bilbo replied. Although he remembered this conversation well he found he could not stay to his script, “And what is it that I could so do for you master Gandalf?” he asked and nearly choked trying to stifle his laughter at his friends expression.

“You know who I am?” he asked slowly “Of course you are Gandalf the wondering wizard who steals poor little hobbit from their homes if the stories are to be believed, although I remember you best from the old Tooks midsummer eve parties your fireworks are spectacular!” Bilbo crowed his voice light and fond as if recalling the memories of those nights by the party tree watching the fireworks and dancing till past dawn. “ though I had no idea you were still in business” he continued and Gandalf looked slightly taken aback “Where else should I be?” he asked but Bilbo just made a humming sound while looking over his post.

Gandalf cleared his throat and Bilbo looked up “I am looking for someone to share in an adventure with Bilbo Baggins and I think you are just the hobbit to do so.” Bilbo stood there for a moment and pretended to be shocked “An….an adventure, me” he said and Gandalf nodded “I am a simple hobbit what good would I be on an adventure?” he asks but doesn’t give Gandalf a chance to answer “come to dinner tonight at four o’clock and we shall discus it then yes?” he pressed. Gandalf nodded “I assume you are not the only one on this adventure?” Bilbo questions “No” Gandalf supplied “There are 13 in this company not including myself.” “Then you shall need to bring them along for the meal and I shall give them a place to rest for the night assuming they are coming this way?” Bilbo said trying to sound like he was just thinking aloud “Yes they will arrive in the shire this afternoon” “Good I shall see you all at four then yes?” Bilbo asked already heading back inside his smail “Till then Master Baggins” Gandalf agreed sounding somewhat unsure of what had transpired he left Bag end after placing the burglars mark on the door.


	2. Guests at Baggend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who shows up at Baggend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its take me so long to update but yeah thank you if your still reading this and I hope you enjoy.  
> Also listen to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8ymgFyzbDo while you read this you'll know when :)  
> Anyway read enjoy and feed back if you like it or see mistakes as always.

That evening Bilbo was a mess rushing about trying to get everything prepared for when his dwarrows arrived. Placing some more of the food on his dining room table until there was no room left, he had tried to get as much as he could on it as his other table would not fit in the room. He sighed, he’d just have to wait till one of the dwarrows got there to give him a hand and this time they would be polite and not go around damaging his furniture or else they would get no food!

This time he was in charge! He would not let them push him around as they did last time, regardless of that fact that he’d later learned they’d only pushed him to see if he was fit to join the company attempting to get a rise out of him and find out if he was to see if he was a soft, gentle hobbit as they’d believed.

A melancholy settled over Bilbo as it drew nearer to 4pm, sitting silently in his parlour awaiting the tell-tale knock of a certain dwarf, and he was not disappointed as once the clock struck 3:45 there it was, as loud as thunder it rattled through the halls of bag end.

Smiling to himself Bilbo rose to greet his first guest, pausing to inhale a deep breath he opened the door. Dwalin stood in front of him just as fierce as he remembered with his tattoos encasing his body spinning his tale for all those who could read it. Realising he was staring he snapped himself out of his stupor as the dwarf greeted him.

“Dwain son of Fundin at your service.” The dwarf said with a low bow.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours and your family’s.” He replies, backing into his smail and out of the doorway as to allow Dwalin entry, as the dwarf enters shedding his axe and cloak Bilbo ushers him into the dining area. “Feel free to get started Master Dwalin, I’m sure the others will be along shortly.” Just as he finishes this sentence another knock comes from the door.

This must be Balin the thought as he stepped to open the door and he was right, his old friends face less withered than the last time he’d seen it and his hair fuller but as he recalled he’d last seen Balin many years into the future before he’d set off for Moira.

“Balin son of Funding at your service.” Came a smooth voice returning his thoughts to the present.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours and your family’s.” He replies taking the dwarfs coat and guiding him into the dining room.

“Brother!” cried Dwalin rising from his seat at the table to bash heads with his brother. “Come there is plenty of food and much to discuss.” He walked Balin over to a chair next to his and began to discuss who would be joining them in the company.

Smiling at the two Bilbo stood and walked to the door awaiting the next arrivals. Two twin knocks graced his door moments later, “Fìli and Kìli at your service!” they said in unison with low bows.

Bilbo held back a large smile. “Bilbo Baggins at yours, just how long did it take you to practice that I wonder? Did you spend time in front of a mirror as children attempting it?” he asked then laughed at the sheepishly startled look on both their faces.

“Do come in, and clean your boots if they are muddy I shan’t have you dragging it inside with you and once you’re done go through to the dining room where you will find those of your company that have already arrived.” He said while stashing their swords with the others.

The rest of the company came just as before with the exception that Bilbo managed to get out of the way before they fell. Once Gloin, as the last of them had introduced himself Bilbo ushered them into the dining room and sat alongside them a moment surveying the scene.

“Quite a lively bunch don’t you agree?” A voice said, turning he found it belonged to Gandalf.

“Yes but I do believe it for the best, the week aren’t suited to such a journey.” Bilbo replied. Gandalf glanced down at him and he realised his mistake, “Well it must be something important if a company of 13 dwarves and a wizard are attempting it.” He back peddled, “speaking of 13 I have yet to encounter your 13th member.”

“Aye lad he’ll be ‘ere soon enough.” Bofur said while walking past.

At that moment a sharp rap came from the door and the room fell silent. Bilbo attempted to conceal a shiver, until now he had been successful in avoiding memories of the one stood on the other end of the door.

As it was Gandalf was the one to rise and walk to the door first followed closely by Bilbo and the rest of the company. “Bilbo Baggins this is Thorin Okenshield king under the mountain.” Gandalf said once he’d opened the door and taken Thorin’s cloak.

“So this is the hobbit.” Thorin’s deep voice rumbled, “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar!”

Just like that it all came flooding back to Bilbo his memories of Thorin’s voice murmuring to his nephews about the halls of Erebor on those cold nights lulling him to sleep as the company huddled their bedrolls together for warmth, the sound of his laugh as scarce as it had been but worst of all the look in his eyes as he’d taken his final breath. “How dare you!” he said not only shocking the company but himself also, “I have taken in your company and fed them of my own hospitality and then moment you step inside my door you insult me!”

Thorin looks at him with poorly conceded shock and takes a step towards him, Bilbo looks up at him recalling the last time he’d been so close was when he was dangling the hobbit out of a tower taking in a deep breath he steeled himself for what’s to come. “Forgive me Master Baggins you are correct, I thank you for your hospitality.” Thorin says eyes searching Bilbo’s own.

“You are forgiven your majesty.” He replies once he regains the ability to speak, “please follow me, I have prepared plenty food for your companions there should still be enough for one more.” He leads Thorin into the dining room and offers him the head seat before slowly attempting to retreat from the room.

“Master Baggins.” A voice says stopping his retreat “Balin believes you have yet to eat a scrap of your own food” Thorin says gesturing him over “There is enough to go around, it would not do for my company to have eaten your food without you getting a chance to do so yourself.”

Bilbo stifles a sign and slides silently into the seat beside the king and slowly began to pile his plate with food as did the king, one by one the others returned to their seats at the table waiting for another to make the first move. Finally Dwalin broke the silence “will they come?” he asked raising his gaze to Thorn.

“They will not come.” The king replied “They say the quest is ours and ours alone.” The company broke into a frenzy of arguments.

After a moment it became clear the king had, had enough “Atkât!” he yelled, motioning for silence. At once the group quietened and Gandalf cleared his throat.

“Bilbo, let us have a little more light,” pulling out a map as he spoke. Once Bilbo had fetched the candle and placed it on Gandalf arm he walked over to Baling.

“I believe I shall look over the contract while you speak if you would not mind?” He asks nodding his thanks once he’d gotten it and returned to his seat. Knowing it was his turn to speak again he peered at the map. “The Lonely Mountain” he read out slowly. Once he’d gotten a confirmative nod from Gandalf he tuned out keeping half an ear open as he when through the list in his head;

See Gandalf –check,

Feed Dwarves –check,

Leave note to Hamfast Gamgee to keep Lobella out of the house –still need to do.

“That’s why we need a burglar!” he heard Ori exclaim, tuning back into the conversation he realised they we’re talking about him.

“well are you?” Gloin butted in turning to him,

“Am I what?” he asks in mock confusion.

“He says he’s an expert!” Oin shouts.

The conversation plays out much like it did before except for once Thorin proposes Baling handing Bilbo the contract Bilbo produces it in front of him signed and folded. Looking to meet his eyes Thorn stares intently “I cannot guarantee your safety” he says.

“Good” Bilbo replies shocking all. “If you could I would not believe you and I’d rather travel with an honest king that a despiteful one.” The company with the exception of Gandalf and Thorin look at him with combined expressions of intrigue and amusement.

Once the conversations died down and food had been cleared away they retreated to the lounge to be beside the fire, slowly as the dwarves stared into the flames they began to sing luring Bilbo into slumber;

_Far over the misty mountains cold, To dungeons deep and caverns, old We must away, ere break of day, To seek the pale enchanted gold. The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells. For ancient king and elvish lord There many a gleaming golden hoard They shaped and wrought, and light they caught To hide in gems on hilt of sword. On silver necklaces they strung The flowering stars, on crowns they hung The dragon-fire, in twisted wire They meshed the light of moon and sun. Far over the misty mountains cold To dungeons deep and caverns old We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long-forgotten gold. Goblets they carved there for themselves And harps of gold; where no man delves There lay they long, and many a song Was sung unheard by men or elves. The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light. The bells were ringing in the dale And men they looked up with faces pale; The dragon's ire more fierce than fire Laid low their towers and houses frail. The mountain smoked beneath the moon; The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom. They fled their hall to dying fall Beneath his feet, beneath the moon. Far over the misty mountains grim To dungeons deep and caverns dim We must away, ere break of day, To win our harps and gold from him!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed my first chapter comment if you liked it or spotted any mistakes or anything  
> thanks for reading the notes most people don't so you get a cookie :)


End file.
